


In Your Eyes

by Weirdo_13



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Crime Fighting, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), Orgy, Play Fighting, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_13/pseuds/Weirdo_13
Summary: Hi. Thanks for reading. I'm trying to put up two chapters a week so if you like it make sure you come back. This story is about you, the reader, and Noob Saibot becoming "close". Even though this story is completely made up obviously,I still will try to throw situations into this that could be possibly real. By doing this I just want to spread light on certain situations that affect women and men daily wherever you maybe in the world. There are some detailed sexual abuse, drug/alcohol abuse and etc. like things in here, SO TRIGGER WARNING BEFORE READING THIS.Love, Peace and Happiness to you<3.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Mirror Mirror who is inside you?

“Fuck, what was that sound” as you jump out of bed in your small and quiet apartment. You look around but see nothing. It's so dark you must have fallen asleep while writing for your Sociology class. “Hello? Is someone there and doesn't come out? I will beat the hell out of you!” Even though you are “fun size” as your friends call you, you have the strength of twenty Tarkatans combined. Your eyes begin to glow bright blue and you begin to scan the open floor plan of your living room and kitchen, you see nothing but all of your senses feel as though something is wrong. You hear a loud bang come from your bedroom, causing you to jump up fast. Your eyes begin to glow brighter, as you get closer to the bedroom. Your hand summons your scythe, “come out now and I won't beat you as bad”. You peep your head into the room and you see absolutely no one, you turn on the light and scan the room again only to find nothing again. “Damn” you think to yourself “this is the third time this week I passed out on the couch”. As the scythe disappears you walk back to the living room.

As soon as you gather your senses you go check the locks on the door and windows. You sit back on the couch and turn to pick up your laptop only to find black like ink covering your laptop “Ewwww, what the fuck is this?” Your eyes turn back to normal and you poke at it, rub it in between your fingers confused as can be. “Damn this is disgusting” you go to the bathroom to gather towels to clean it up. As you walk in you walk past your body mirror and see that the same liquid is dripping off your mirror. “OMG!!” you scream as you run to the bathroom now to catch it before it gets on the floor, because if your landlord, Mrs. Rhoda, sees a stain on the carpet she will kick you out. Especially after the party you just had last weekend where it ended up with your friends throwing up in the hallway. You grab the towels and wipe the mirror down, as you are doing this you say “ Alexa, play In Your Eyes by The Weeknd”. She plays the song and the rest of the album as you clean. As suspicious as you are of this liquid, you are surprisingly calm compared to your normal temper. 

Now as you are cleaning this mirror and trying your best to sing along with The Weeknd’s beautiful voice, but sounding tone deaf. Your senses were right, they were so right to be bouncing off the walls like that because you have two uninvited guests in your apartment. They are watching you, not to do you wrong in their sense. Noob Saibot had been sneaking into your apartment and knocking you out with the gas that he stole from Kabal, but you wouldn't know that since you've never met Kabal. Noob Saibot has snuck in to study you, but today you woke up too soon and scared him into making a portal in your mirror. As he stares at you, not more than three inches from your face and you don't even know. 

When you are done cleaning up you look in the mirror looking at yourself, you are so insecure about yourself but in reality you are beautiful when you look like a normal Earthrealmer. Your light brown curly hair falls slightly past your shoulders, your coffee with light cream colored eyes pierce anyone's soul who dares to stare into them and your caramel smooth skin is beautiful. You are beautiful, it's sad you see something else. You continue to stare into the mirror tracing the outline of your hourglass curve body, you start to strip because you want to take a shower. As you take your shirt off, Noob sees what you are doing and is slightly intrigued while he watches you take the skin tight jeans off Saibot’s hands to cover Noob’s eyes. “What are you doing?” Noob says in a slightly mad tone. Saibot says “ Stop watching her like that”. Noob turns around in his small portal he had made. You finally take off all of your clothes,and your young 21 year old body is tight “Alexa, play my shower playlist”. You turn around to look at your butt and Noob turns around thinking you were done and he sees you there checking out your nice butt and his bright white eyes open wide. You walk away from the mirror and head into the shower. Noob opens the portal and escapes into another where he is taken back to the Netherrealm.


	2. Meeting him

The next morning you are awakened by the sound of birds outside your window and the bright sun beaming in is not doing justice for the fact that you have been waiting for Saturday to sleep in until twelve. You look over at your clock and it reads 9:45, “Damnit, why can't I get any sleep around here” you say in a very frustrated tone. You roll over cuddling into a ball hoping the cool breeze from your fan will eventually put you back to sleep. “I know a way for you to always feel rested” a deep but subtle voice says. As you jump up scared with your fist balled up ready to fight, your eyes glow bright blue, “Who the fuck?” you scream. You look over and see a man sitting in your lounge chair, another man leaning against the door and an extremely dark shadow appearing from behind the second man. 

“Get the fuck out of my place, or you will regret it.” The man in the chair sits forward and stares you in the eyes, his eyes are deep red, “Listen Miss, I know who you are Blue Diamond (that is how you are known in your kombat state, only because of your bright blue eyes shine like diamond). So let's get to the point we have been watching you and the Netherrealm needs a warrior like you. Fight beside me and you will be rewarded heavily!” As freaked out as you are, you really want to know what this weird man has to offer and when you can go back to sleep. “First who are you, then we can talk business” you say. “ Where are my manners, my name is Quan Chi and the two standing in your doorway are Noob Saibot. I can offer you a seat at the table as my other hand, as you will. You will train and create an army so powerful none of the other realms will be able to handle us.” As Noob Saibot shakes their heads and says in a deep and raspy tone that is muffled by his mask “You will be working beside me, I’ve watched you for months and I know that your powers are like no other. You tried to get into the Special Forces as a general and you were denied, so why fight for Earthrealm when they are not showing you the respect you deserve.” As creepy looking as he was you were slightly into his voice. “Let me get this straight, you want me to betray my realm to live a life as a fighter for evil? Don’t I have to be dead to live in the Netherrealm?” Noob shakes his head. “I don't want to die..”, you say in a very sad voice “can you even bring me back to life?” Quan Chi states, “Yes, I can bring you back with your full power and a little darkness that you will learn to use from Noob Saibot.” 

“Think about it and when you have made your mind up we'll know. After that we will come to you in the night and give you a peaceful death. Then I will bring your body to the Netherrealm, where Quan Chi will bring you back.” You shake your head in agreement as Noob stares at you with his bright white eyes. He is looking so hard you feel as he can see through the large t-shirt you wore to bed. Noob opens a portal, the shadow waves at you and jumps into the portal then the rest follow. You lay back in your bed on your back, staring at the ceiling you think to yourself “Why did i start doing this with my life?” As you look back on all of the injustices and evil you stopped in Earthrealm you also wonder why the Special Forces wouldn't accept you and then it hit you. You are not fighting in the name of the USA, you are fighting for what you think is right. 

You roll yourself out of bed and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. During the day you go on a run and after that you get Starbucks to take back to your place. You receive a text message from your Earthrealm friend Skylar, the text reads “Do you want to go out partying tonight?” As crazy as your week has been you wonder why not party. You need the break, so you text her back “HELL YEAH!!! PARTY TIME!” She texts back “Be ready at 10pm”, you look at the time and see it is 1pm. Knowing you do not have anything to wear you decide you need to go shopping. You freshen up from your run and head out. As you walk through the mall you see tons of places for party clothes, you try three different stores then you find it. A sexy velvet red dress that screams “LOOK AT ME”, it's short and just above the cute birthmark you have on your outer thigh. 

After a shopping day for treating yourself you get home and it is around 6pm. “Great, I have time to eat and pregame.” You are trying your best not to think about your experience this morning because you think you know what your decision is but you are trying so hard not to confirm it in your head. You make yourself a baked chicken breast, spinach, and mash potatoes, something healthy because you can not risk going back to your old weight. After you devour your food while watching Tiger King, you pull out a big bottle of Fireball liquor and sit on the couch drinking your sorrows away. You drink so much you lose track of time and it's already 9pm. You take the bottle with you into the shower, you drink while putting your makeup on, you drink while putting the dress and trying to find those sexy black heels you have that can match this dress. You put your hair into a ponytail, it's so curly your drunk self struggles. You hear a faint laugh. “Let me help you” a portal opens out of your bathroom mirror. As confused as you are, you are so calm with him and his shadow trying to fix your hair. “Were you two watching me?” you say obviously drunk out of your mind. “No, we just got here,” Noob says. They put your hair in a cute ponytail as the curls bounce and flow out of the tie holding it together. You grab your ID and money putting it in your bra, “Thank you”. “You're welcome but we aren't leaving you alone like this.” Noob Saibot says. “That's fine. I just hope you can handle me on the dance floor” as you laugh. “ No, we are not to be seen in public. We will be watching you though.” Before you could turn around and say okay they disappear into a portal. You are alone in your apartment about to go partying so waisted that you can barely think.


	3. What is your worth?

Waiting outside your apartment 15 minutes go by “Of course she is late like always.” Skylar’s car pulls up, you gaze your eyes upon two guys in the back seat. They are both good looking guys both of them are your type, you dont know them but you want to know them. “Come on girl we going to be late!” Skylar yells from the car. You think to yourself “But aren't you the one who is late”, you jump in the car. Her white car sped off into the night, the music was so loud in the car. As you thought Skylar was taking you to your normal partying spot, this place was not it at all. It is a huge mansion, you can hear the music playing from the house over the music in the car. You smell the marijuana that is being smoked, you see the half naked girls walking around near the entrance and you begin to be a little suspicious “Hey Skylar, where are we?” “Girl this is a party that John and Patrick told me about. Apparently it's the hottest party spot on our side of town.” You realize that the two hot boys must be John and Patrick, you know that the rich of the rich in your area party in this city and as two broke college students Skylar and you definitely should not be here. There have been countless of girls to go missing and reports of sexual assault in this part of our state, but you are so drunk you do not worry about it.

As you are walking in Patrick grabs your hand as if he is your date and John does the same to Skylar. The bouncers let you four in without even asking for our names, just a look at the two guys and you were in. As they walked you two through the house there were people in suits and very formal dresses but the waitresses were dressed in lingerie. It was very strange and you felt uncomfortable but you tried to make the best of it. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom, as you walked around lost trying to find the bathroom, still drunk, a waitress walked up with champagne. It was one champagne on the tray but you paid no attention to it and drank it while finding the bathroom. While in there you start feeling a little light headed, you peed and washed your hands. As you looked up Noob Saibot was behind you, “Are you okay?” “Leave me alone! It's not my time. Do not try to force me into an answer yet!”, you scream at him and your eyes turn blue. “Let me help you get out of here”, he says while trying to get you to lower your voice. You smack him across the face, knocking his mask off. “Hey, are you in there (Insert your name)! Are you okay?” as you hear knocking on the door. “I’m okay Skylar!” Saibot picks up Noobs mask. You see his burnt dark skin. “What the…” you stop and go to the toilet and throw up. “Fuck!” you hit your head on the toilet and you are knocked out like a light. Your eyes start rolling in the back of your head flashing blue and back to brown. Noob Saibot tries to get you to wake up. “I’m coming in,” Patrick says. Noob Saibot summons a portal and leaves *boom* the door flies open. Your eyes return to brown. The door flying open is the last thing you see before you are completely out.

An hour later you hear “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our auction. We are proud to present some of our most famous faces this evening. Our special guests are two new young pretty faces, with some smoking hot bodies for whoever puts up the best bid,” a deep voice says. You were right, there was something off about this party. That waitress drugged your already drunk body. Patrick and John were definitely in on this as recruiters for a sex trafficking ring. You and Skylar were the main events of the evening. You are coming back to conscience, you feel like you are floating, your arms hurt so bad. That same deep voice says “We will begin the bidding with our special guest. Which of the two should go first?” Another man is heard saying “If I’m going to be paying for them I would like to see their faces”, other voices all at once can be heard saying “Yeah stop playing us and show us their faces.” You hear this and open your eyes, you are still very weak. You feel that your arms are bound above your head and your feet are tied together but not touching the floor. “What is going on?”, you start trying to move. “Oh we see that one is finally awake.” the deep voice says. The bag over your head is removed, you are in lingerie that is definitely not yours and there is a crowd of people smiling and staring at your body. Making comments to each other, trying to put a price tag on you because to them you are a car. Because they are about to test drive you until whoever likes how you drive puts a good enough payment on you gets to keep you for as long as they want. 

You can barely see the crowd due to the lights beaming at your almost exposed body. You look to your right and you see Skylar’s bag get removed from her face as well. You look to your left to see the waitresses lined up with no clothes on at all now and you see the one who gave you the champagne. She was probably told to do it, you assume all the young women next to her are already in the slave trade. The deep voice belonged to a White man with dirty blonde hair, “For (your name) we will start the bidding at $2,000. Do I hear $2,000?” As these people try to bid on your worth you try to get Skylar’s attention, “Sky. Can you hear me? I promise I will get us out of here. You will be safe again.” Patrick hears you trying to talk to her and smacks your butt with a paddle, “Shut up you slut.” You scream in pain, causing the bidding for you to go high because apparently that's what these sick fucks are into. “Oh y'all liked that. Hit her again Patrick” the announcer man says. That's exactly what Patrick did, and continued to do. Your reactions of moaning, screaming and biting your lip made the crowd horny for you. As much BDSM porn you watched you wanted this to happen to you one day but not in this situation. Then your world stopped when you heard, “1.3 million” followed by a “sold to the couple right there.” Your life apparently does have a price tag and its 1.3 million dollars.


	4. Maybe you want him

“1.3 million dollars!” you scream in your head. You feel something sharp stab into your arm, you look up and see Patrick poking you with a needle “What the fuck Patrick”, he says “This is a sedativie so you do not try to fight Ms. Hero. Ha. Yeah, we know who you are and we can't take any chances with our clients getting hurt. You will do what they say because 1.3 just to test your sluty ass will be money in my damn pocket especially if you play fair. The thing about this sedative is that you will become extremely horny and you will do what the clients ask without a fight.” You go back to sleep. Waking up in a room. “Hello sweetie. My name is Mistress to you and you will call my husband master” as she points to a man in the corner. The couple to you looked mid forties, they were biracial; the husband White and the wife Hispanic.She looked too good for him and they looked very well off. You see her put their car keys to a Rolls Royce down on the nightstand. There is a bed which you are laying on, the nightstand, a mini fridge, a safe and a camera pointing at the bed in the room. 

The wife slaps you so hard you fall over “Did you hear me talking to you?” You reply “Yes”. She raises her hand as if she is going to smack you again “Yes what?” “Yes Mistress!” “Now that we have that straight we will get to the point. We have an hour with you starting in ten minutes. With that hour we will do what we want to you…” he grabs your face by your chin as if he was about to kiss you. Through the camera you hear “Do not start yet!” The wife says, “ We know the rules. Don't start until the alarm sounds. We were just trying to get the message across to (your name).” The voice through the camera says “Understood. Continue on.” The husband continues “As I was saying. You will do what we say. We treat our girls nicely, so if I was you Ms. Blue Diamond I would behave. If you dont we will pay extra to kill you and as you know that sedative you are on delays your powers heavily. So do not think you are going to escape by some dumb shit.” You freeze. You don’t know how they know you but you know that Noob Saibot is watching and will hopefully save you but you are very mistaken. 

The alarm sounds and the voice comes back “Clients you may start. Remember that you have an hour with the girls. If you are returning them do not leave noticeable marks on them. If you plan on buying, do as you will.” You think to yourself, “This is a joke. What am I a toy?” Then you hear “Stand up and strip” the couple say. “The fuck I look like” you think to yourself but that drug in your system has other things planned as you see the couple start kissing. You get up in purple and white lingerie, it is a corset that exposes your breast, you are wearing pasties shaped like hearts one purple one white. In the back there is a thong riding up in the crack of your ass, they can't even see the string because your cheeks eat the thong, the front part does not cover the pussy at all. You spin around,playing with your boobs and moving your hips. As the couple sits on the bed undress each other, playing with each other. Patrick was right that drug does make you horny all you want to do is have sex but not with them.But with Noob Saibot. In the back of your head that's the only thing you are thinking about. The wife and husband begin to make out and you pull the pasties off your breast to expose the nipples. You begin to pinch and play with them,when the wife signals you to come over you do. “Get in the middle,” the husband says. “Yes Master”, you squeeze between them. They take turns kissing your plum pink lips. The wife starts to rub your smooth fresh shaved legs. As the husband has his tongue deep into your mouth. You begin to fondle the wife’s breast with one hand and the husband takes your hand to put it on his dick, so you can stroke it. You feel this throbbing hard dick in your hand, you assume it's about nine inches and extremely thick. 

The wife pins you down to the bed getting on top of you, “Be a good slut and open your mouth” she says. She sticks her tongue into your mouth, your nipples become so hard and you start to actually enjoy her kisses. Meanwhile the husband is making his way to your tight already wet pussy. He starts to lick your clit and you start moaning really loud into the mistress’ mouth, she grabs you by the throat while she's kissing you. The master sticks a finger into you while he is tasting you. You begin to moan louder and louder. You try to get out of your head and think about something else and your mind goes straight to Noob Saibot and how he tried to help you. You try to think about sweet things but the best you can do is think about the nasty things that are happening to you and why your pussy and nipples show that you are kind of into it. 

Meanwhile Noob Saibot is watching this stuff happen and not doing anything. He just watches you, because to him it looks like you are enjoying this. He is very taken back by you getting on top of the husband and kissing him. Noob Saibot did not see the auction take place he thinks this is just you have sex with two people. Especially by the way you start doing things. You on top of the husband kissing him while the wife is sucking the husband off. “Ride this dick slut” he says. You guide the big dick into you, the wetness helps it go in easier. The wife sits on the husband's face, facing you she grabs your neck again and kisses you deeply. The husband is grabbing your hips to slam you back on the dick. As you start moaning louder and louder you cum all over the husband’s dick and you moan “Noob” very loud. The couple stops and looks at you a portal summons above your head and a pair of arms grab you and pull you in. Just like that he knocked the drugs out of your system, you switched into your fighting skin. Which is a tight black jumpsuit; the shorts are biker short length with electric blue Egyptian letters written down both sides, the top is short sleeves with a diamond on the back that is electric blue. Your black mask appears around your mouth and nose and your eyes go back to shining like pure blue diamonds. 

You appear back out of the portal “You two are horrible” as you point at the couple. Noob takes down the camera. A blue mist comes within your hands as a dagger appears. The couple jumps up as they put on clothes. “You kill us and we will find you again” the wife says. “I’ll make sure your souls are never found” you say.” The husband jumps at you, Saibot slides and trips him, the wife throws a knife at you and a portal sucks it away. “Bitch you missed” you say as you strike her with the back of your hand. “Who is the mistress now?” you say in a mocking tone, you jump on her and take the dagger to her throat. The husband pulls you off of her and gets on top of you, Noob kicks him off and you strike him with the dagger. Noob opens a portal, Saibot throws both bodies into this portal. Where it leads is the least of your worries. You call the police “Yes, police I will like to report a sex trafficking ring operatining at 130 Oak Wood Crest South.” You hang up, "I need to find my friend, Noob Saibot. Do you think you can cut the lights somehow so they do not see you?” Saibot says “Im on it”. He disappears. “As soon as these lights go off we have to check this house until we find her. Then we can leave before the cops come.” 

The lights go out, “Theres are que lets go.” Noob summons four new shadows to run the halls looking for Skylar, he says “Kill everyone but the innocent.” You all split up looking for Skylar. You all find different rooms where girls are being abused. All of you either kill or badly injure them, leaving the women for the police to take care of. You run into a room full of cameras, it must be the control room. You see somehow the power did not affect the cameras so you collect all the evidence you have and find Skylar’s room. Noob grabs Skylar and disappears with her, she is still unconscious. You gather all of the abused women into the main room, you give them the tapes of the abuse to prove that the women did not slaughter all of those people, you and Noob Saibot did. But luckily one of the beautiful things about your eyes glowing so bright they disguise your face even better than the mask does, especially around cameras. So you, Noob Saibot and the other shadows are barely seen. You hear the cops pull up in the driveway you leave out the back door passing at least fifteen bodies. You feel bad but you know people like them do not deserve to live,because anyone who could use another like that is obviously evil.


	5. Last day on Earthrealm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter has a topic that is affecting the world right now due the BLM movement. No I am not prompting my agenda on you. No I am not saying to hurt any police officer. It is just a part of the story that I thought that would fit into what is currently actually happening in Earthrealm. Happy reading cuties <3.

As you are running out the back door you hear “Freeze put your hands up.” You look to your left and see one police officer with his gun out. “Officer, I can explain…..” you say calmly. He screams back “Get on the ground!” “Officer, I can’t do that. Just let me go. I’m not a criminal, I was saving the girls you can ask them….” you pleading with this officer. “I said get on the ground! I will shoot!” he continues to scream at you. You know that you and the police in this city do not get along, you have never hurt an officer unless he was doing something unjust to another Earthrealmer. Just for that reason you were on the dead or alive list for officers, bounty hunters and everything in between and higher. A lot of people want Blue Diamond’s head on a platter and the governor of the state has issued a Black Market deal on your head. “I know who you are, Blue Diamond. Get on the ground or you will die. It doesn't matter to me, punk.” You look to the right to see the police lights from cars responding to the scene. “You thought I wouldn’t have dispatched backup when I saw you” the officer says with a smirk on his face “Now get on the ground.” You lower to one knee as the second knee almost hit the ground the officer put his gun away and pulled out handcuffs. As soon as you saw this you knew it was your time. As he approached you, you headbutt his crotch, jump up and run without even looking at if he was on the ground or not what a dumb move there. “You fucking bitch, die!” the officer pulls out his gun firing three times at you. You try to at least make it to the neighbors fence to jump over and to be in the clear but the first bullet hits the back of your thigh, the second hits your lower back, and the third hits you square in the back of your head. 

Your lifeless body lays there and the apparent seven minutes you have before you die hits you. Your whole life flashes before your very eyes. Your eyes rolling into the back of your head, as you bleed out. All you can hear is “I got you bitch”,the officer runs over to check your flat lining heart rate, he knows you are dying and he definitely doesnt give a fuck, but why should he? Even though you have fought so much for your cities people, way more than they have. But you apparently just don't do it the right way, so as he takes his celebration stroll to the other officers cars to tell them who he had caught. You are on minute six of you watching your whole life fly pass. It is obviously slow since you are only 21, just about to turn 22. 3…...2…...1….. Just like that your short unlived life is over. 

You are still laying there lifeless because the other officers do not believe the officer who shot you dead. They finally make their way to the backyard and see your bright blue diamond on the back of your outfit glowing. All the officers are in complete shock they run over looking at you laying there. Poking at you, talking about how lucky that officer is for killing you, saying how much they hated you and telling each other how they would have killed you in other brutal ways. “Damn she not even that ugly. I would have smashed and then killed.” “I would have at least got her in the squad car first and took her to our hang out so we could have all gotten hits in.” “I would have just shot her in the head” “I’m glad this bitch is dead. She was having these people think they can take us on.” One cop actually was bold enough to spit on you. 

After the crime scene was cleaned up. The Coroner’s office came to collect your body. Your big shining eyes somehow still did not lose color, they remained blue. All of the reporters rushed to the house and got videos of how they mishandled your body while trying to put you in the black body bag. All the news reports in the city had the title “Blue Diamond dies by police”. Noob Saibot is watching and getting angrier and angrier. It's still dark, it's only 4 am Noob Saibot could come out in this darkness and kill everyone. The dude is powerful but he does not want anyone, especially the special forces,to see what happens next.


	6. Who are you? Well, I am you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter has a topic that is affecting the world right now due the BLM movement. No I am not prompting my agenda on you. No I am not saying to hurt any police officer. It is just a part of the story that I thought that would fit into what is currently actually happening in Earthrealm. Happy reading cuties <3.

Your dead body in the back of a van with three other dead bodies. There were so many dead bodies at the crime scene, the police had to call for eight different vans to collect all of the bodies. Noob Saibot assumes this is the only time he can make his move, he watches which van takes your body away and follows watching through a series of portals he opened. Quan Chi says “We need her body. Do not mess this up. We need to bring her back.” Noob shakes his head yes while under his breath he says “I need her back too.”

The van carrying you is the last van in line driving to the morgue. A portal above the van opens while at a light, Noob jumps down first then Saibot. Noob jumps off the van to the front, to make the driver think he hit someone. The whole van shakes as it runs over him, he takes it like it was nothing. He summons another shadow to lay dead in the middle of the road, as he opens a portal and disappears. The van driver screams in horror as he thinks he hit someone, he pulls to the side of the road and looks back seeing a dark figure laying on the ground not moving. Noob Saibot opens the back of the van and looks through the bags to find your cute face. He summons a portal and takes the bag with him. The van driver calls 911 as he's looking at the body from a distance he turns around for a second and the shadow disappears into the night. As confused as the driver was he waited until the police came. The police who responded were not aware of who the man was transporting but assumed it was a ruse to get him to pull over. They opened the back of the van to find your body long gone without a single piece of evidence to where it went. And oh were the police, governor and everyone else who wanted your head mad as fuck when they found out some stole your body. 

Meanwhile in the Netherrealm Quan Chi is freaking out over your bullet wounds. “She was shot in the fucking back and the head. What type of shit is this!” he screams. In his deep voice Noob replies, “I don't know but I will get revenge.” “Well you are not going to be able to get it, if she is dead for good. Now help me get her on the table.” As Qaun Chi works his magic to cure you, “It should be awhile. Earthrealmers that develop powers like Cassie and Johnny Cage when they die in the Earthrealm, with Earth-like things their possibility of resurrection is slim. Plus her new powers will cause her to develop new genetic make up. She will still have her normal powers but also will have the dark powers that you possess Noob Saibot.” Noob Saibot shakes his head, Quan Chi leaves to his room and Noob Saibot sits and waits for you to wake up.

A whole 13 hours go by, Noob Saibot is knocked out on the floor. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! What the fuck? Where the fuck? How The fuck?” you scream so loud. Your heart is beating out of your chest, Quan Chi runs in and Noob Saibot jumps up confused and dazed from his sleep. You sit up grabbing your chest and head “I’m in so much fucking pain right now! Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? Where am I?” then it clicks in your brain what happened. “No. I refuse to be dead. No” you start to cry and continue to hold your chest. You let out a very loud scream “NOOOOO!” You jump up in pain and limping from the bullet still in your back and thigh. You look towards a mirror and you see something that you’ve never seen before. There on that wall, that stupid missed place mirror you stare at it not seeing the girl you once were.


	7. Timid Stalker

Three months ago. “Noob Saibot! Come here hurry!” Quan Chi screams as he runs into his place. Quan Chi carrying a DVD, running to the television to put the disk in. Noob Saibot waking up from a nap, while putting on his mask, “Yes?” Quan Chi sits on the couch and starts to play the DVD, “Sit and watch this. I found this when I broke into the Special Forces.” “Are you crazy? Quan Chi, do you know what they could have done to you?” Noob Saibot says with deep concern. “Shut up and watch this.” Noob sits on the couch while Saibot hoovers behind the couch like a stalker. The video plays. Noob sees an interview between you, Jax Briggs and Sonya Blade, as you are trying to convince them that your powers would be a great assist to the Special Forces as a general. As they belittle you, they talk about how your powers are not used for the sake of the USA and instead help your gain. As Noob sits there he feels bad watching them belittle you. Quan Chi says “Wait for it.” Noob looks at Quan Chi confused as to what any of this meant, he then hears Jax yell “Do you think this is a game? You think we don’t research into who we recruit. Look at this.” Noob stares into the television as a video of you in full gear beating up a lot of people while using your powers. “And this is only what we found. We let you come into day, not to arrest you but to warn you because to us maybe we aren't able to stop you ourselves but if this continues we will figure away to stop you Ms. (your name).” Sonya chims in “Listen we get it trying to fight crime is always a great thing to be a part of. And killing even bigger threats to Earthrealm is even better. But you are a rouge citizen with power, so how are we supposed to trust you? If we find out you are continuing this behavior we will have you killed.” Quan Chi yells again, “Wait for it!” The video then shows you agreeing to the terms and leaving, but no one stopped recording. Jax and Sonya begin to watch other videos of your powers. “Sonya, I really believe this girl in the wrong hands can be detrimental to us. Just look at how she didnt even trust coming here, she is smart and dangerous.” Sonya replies, “ I know Jax but she takes her identity pretty seriously.I do not believe Nerthrrealm or Outrealm will even know about her let alone find her. But I will task our girls to stay on social media watching if she strikes again and if she fully vanishes because if she does that's when we have a problem.”   
The video continues showing your full potential, Quan Chi looks at Noob Saibot “Do you see what I see Noob?” Noob replies “I have no idea what this is supposed to be.” “We have the ability to get one of Earthrealmers threats on our side. If we do, she can help us with our uprising. We will be unstoppable! Her ninja-like skills and your darkness can combine into making a revianent army. That can take on all other realms. Noob this will be your other half and my defender. All you need to do is find her, keep her safe until I figure out a plan and then we will kill her and make her a revianent.” Noob Saibot’s eyes grow wide, “But I don’t need a partner. Especially in Earthrealm.” “Damnit Noob open your eyes and look at these videos. This shows that this girl has the potential to be great, and with your darkness, extraordinary. I don't care what you say Noob, you will do what I say because if not just like how I made you I can destroy you. Now go find her!” Noob Saibot shakes their heads, gets up from the couch and opens a portal to Earthrealm.   
As its pitch dark outside Noob Saibot found that most of Blue Diamond’s activity was in the city around this time of the night, between 11 pm- 4 am. He searched high and low for his other half. He walked down the street like a normal, lucky him it was Halloween weekend, and his strange out of date looking clothes blended right in. It was almost 12 am and all of the young adults in the city were walking around in costume looking for parties. He walks down a very dark street seeing a lesbain couple walk down the street dressed as two PlayBoy bunnies, one in white and the other in black, they are holding hands and talking. This street was dark but it had plenty of night clubs throwing parties. The couple begin to get a little handise and Noob Saibot stares at them. Since he has been a revenant he has not seen sexual behavior in real life or even experienced it himself in so long. The girl in black leads the one in white down an alley as they are touching each other, like they couldn't even make it to where they were going. They find a dark corner and Noob Saibot walks down the alley very quietly. They hide behind a dumpster staring at them. They have the perfect place to watch two hot girls go at it.   
The girl in black pushes the one in black up against the wall she grabs the other girl's butt as she kisses on her neck. She licks slowly up the girls neck seducing her into submission. The girl in white flips the girl in black on to the wall and squats down. She slides the girl's black panties to the side and looks her into the eyes and says “Tell me you want it.” She replies “I want it babe.” Noob Saibot are both horny by watching this happen. The girl begins to eat the girl's pussy, and grabs her breast as she continues. They take turns making each other moan in the alley, making Saibot to continue to stare as Noob is actually trying so hard to not touch himself. As the girl in black begins to leave hickies on the other girls breasts, in the distance Noob hears a group of guys walking pass the alley. They sound intoxicated, one spots the girls going at it at the end of the alley and they start calling them as they box them in. “Come on ladies why don't you try a real dick” one guy yells out. Noob Saibot jumped into the dumpster because the guys were about to pass them. The girl in black yells “Fuck off you bunch of pricks.” The guys continued to walk over to them screaming gross comments at them. Noob and Saibot try to figure out whether to intervene or not. One of the guys grabs the girl in black and pulls her near him, “Don’t you want this dick boo.” The poor girl in white was pinned face into the wall as one guy was pressing his blouge up against her butt, as another guy was trying to get her to kiss him by grabbing her face. The girl in black tried to scream for help, one of the guys smacked her across the face while saying “Bitch I'm trying to show you what a real dick feels like.”  
Noob Saibot begins to summon a portal, then hearing “Who the fuck are you?” says one of the guys. You say “None of your damn business. Did your mom not teach yall if she says “no” leave her alone.” Noob Saibot slightly looks over the dumpster side trying not to be seen. He sees your bright blue eyes and knows you are Blue Diamond. Saibot says “Is that her?” Noob shakes his head yes. As you beat the hell out of the four guys harassing these women, all Noob can do is stare at you. You stop fighting them and all of the guys run away. The girl in the black hugs you “Oh my, it's Blue Diamond in person.” Noob says to Saibot “Obviously Earthrealmers like her. Why would Special Forces pass that as an opportunity?” “I do not know but I know one thing we found her now lets go follow her.”  
Noob Saibot watches you look around scanning to see if anyone saw or if there were cameras. You start to walk towards the dumpster, Noob Saibot ducks down and buries themselves in the trash. You stop in front of the dumpster, “I know that you are in there. Please do not be scared the men are gone and the girls are safe. I’m not sure if you are homeless or not but sir there is a shelter a mile away if you make a left out of here and keep straight for two blocks and make another left. If you are hungry..” you pull out $25 and throw it over into the dumpster, “ here is some money. Take care sir.” Noob Saibot looked at each other amazed, Noob thought “ I thought all Earthrealmers were like Johnny Cage, stuck up dicks.” You begin to walk away and Noob watches you through a portal until you get far enough. He chases after you, but you are jumping from building to building, not being seen. You change into plain clothes as you slide down the side of a building, you think that someone has been following you so you take the long and confusing way home through alleys and shortcuts until you run smack into Ms. Rhoda sitting outside. Noob Saibot stops around the corner and opens a portal near you so he can hear you. “Ms. Rhoda I feel like I’m being followed.” “Shit go inside baby. I’ll call the police.” Noob Saibot blends in as shadows moving against the brick of your apartment. When the police arrive they wait outside your building all night.  
After countless portals to find your apartment, Noob Saibot finds it by the time they get in it you are fast asleep in your bed. Noob Saibot looks at you sleeping peacefully, your hair flowing into your face. You had been drinking, so no way you were going to sense him invading your privacy. You looked so sweet he thought to himself,your lips were puckered like you were about to kiss someone. Saibot says “We need to go.” Noob shakes his head in agreement, but first he looks around your place. He checks the door to see if you had locked it, and of course you did not because you barely even made it to bed with how sleepy you are. Your clothes on the floor and your suit just laying there hanging out of your bookbag, so anyone could just come in and see……  
Noob was putting the chain on the door as he heard a loud knock coming from the outside of your door. You jump up scared. Noob Saibot in panic goes into your bathroom mirror. You yell “Just a second” as you throw on your oversized sweatshirt, so no one can see your cute butt and the fact that you don't have a bra on. You look through the peephole seeing two police officers at your door. Since you were not yet 21, and had clearly been drinking you tried your hardest to play it off. You open the door, “Yes officers may I help you? Did you find the person following me?” Officer number one “Well we think he is in here. We saw a huge shadow near your window. Is anyone else in here?” The look on your face gave the officers the impression that you were scared, “No, sir I’m here alone.” The officers come in and Ms. Rhoda right behind them. She is always ready for a fight, as a 5’0 lady she carries her gun on her always.   
Noob Saibot hiding in the mirror they start just watching as the officers raiding your place. Luckily, you happened to see your bag zipped up and through you are drunk you have a mind like an elephant. You know you came in looking in the bag for your phone. Officer number two says “Well, we do not see anything. Do you?” To make sure that bag does not go to processing at the police department as evidence of a home invasion/ stalking case, you lie. “No I see nothing wrong with my place.” Officer one says “We will be outside the door if you need anything let us know.” As the three leave your place you shake your head. You run into the bathroom scared, someone knows who you are. You don't need this right now, you know you shouldn't have gone to the Special Forces. Unless they put a tail on you, but is that even legal. As all of these things run through your head you make yourself sick and you pass out on the bathroom floor. Noob Saibot watched you pace back and forth talking to yourself until you passed out. They come out of the portal and put you to bed, Noob kisses your forehead and leaves into the darkness that he is.


	8. Welcome to Netherrealm

Back to the present. You are staring into this mirror looking at something, someone you do not recognize. You begin to cry looking at what you have become. Your once honey like features were gone you were no longer the bright human you were. You are now a wraith just like Noob. Your skin is now pale as a vampire, your eyes are permanently stuck to shining blue, your hair is now jet black and you overall feel nothing. Quan Chi says “Blue Diamond, you were shot by the police after you saved those human women. Noob Saibot stole your body and brought you here. Now I know this is not how you wanted this to happen, neither did we but now you are here. I personally gave you life again to ask if you wanted to be on my side because if not I can not restore you as a human but I can finish your life off. You have the rest of your day to decide that but right now I need you to get back on the table so I can remove the bullets in case you do want to remain alive.” Noob grabs your hand and looks into the mirror with you as you are still in shock. He removes his mask and hood, in respect of you, showing his real form. You look up at him as a tear runs down your face. You drop his hand and limp over to the table, Saibot picks you bridal style laying you slowly on to your stomach.   
You lay there crying, Quan Chi and Noob Saibot feel bad for you but secretly hope you decide to stay. Quan Chi tries to find tools to make it easy for the removal. You have your head buried into your arms, Noob squats down on your right and Saibot on your left. They both say in a soothing voice, “We know you do not want to be a wraith, no one does. Especially us. But if you do decide to stay here we will do anything to make sure you live a life that you want as long as you help us.” Quan Chi enters back “(your name) we will call you by Blue Diamond. Since you have two names like Noob Saibot already it will make it a lot easier for when your revenant arrives. Your powers now can be your wildest dreams with this rare type of jewel magic you have. Do you know who Skarlet is?” You shake your head yes. “Good, because I see that the magic you have is just like hers. This is why you can summon weapons out of diamond dust and how you can control things made out of the same compounds as diamonds. Now you have Noob Saibot’s powers as well. I promise you, what you had inside of you already mixed with what I just did to you will make you strong.”  
You lay there quietly still crying. Your brain is running at one hundred miles per hour. All you can think about is your last days on Earth. Wondering if Skylar got home safe. Will Ms. Rhoda, go to report you to the police,as a missing person? Then they will know that you are Blue Diamond. You are so young, you wanted to be a criminal lawyer. You were about to graduate college and your family knew what would happen to them. They need closure. They will think that you died or were kidnapped. Quan Chi begins to pull the bullet in your leg out and you start screaming. “Earthrealmers always feel their death wounds.” Noob rubs your head assuring you that this pain is temporary. Quan Chi screams “One out, two to go!”   
After 20 mins of goes by Quan Chi is done. You stand up still in pain but not a lot. “Try to summon a weapon, whatever comes to mind.” As far you knew you could only summon a dagger, a scythe, and your kombat outfit. You look to your left to see a cabinet full of weapons. The first thing you see is a sword. You begin to think of a sword. You open your left hand, Noob Saibot and Quan Chi watch as this sparkly dust appears from your skin creating a bright blue shiny sword, completely diamond encrusted. “Can you do a sickle?” Saibot says in amazement. You open your right hand and the dust forms into a sickle,that looks just like Noob Saibot’s. “I did it. She still has full functioning powers from her own DNA. Now Noob tells her how to do a portal. Her revenant has not appeared, would she be in the portal?”, Quan Chi says. Noob replies, “ She will come eventually. Now for the portal think about where you are and then when you are in think about where you want the exit to be.” You rub your hands together, thinking very hard about your present place. You force the palms of your hands out and a black hole with blue dust aligns the rim. “Get in!” Noob yells. The sickle and sword disappear. You look into the portal and jump in, as you are free falling into this portal you dream of Noob and you open your palms again. A portal forms above the table you were laying on and you drop hard on to it making an extremely loud noise. “Are you okay?” everyone asks. “I’m fine. I lost my train of thought while in the portal. There's really nothing in it. Completely nothing, not even darkness, I saw nothing.” Noob says, “Yeah, you have to think about these portals as you summon them, if they are for you to walk through you don't need to think about it as much. If you need it for something else you have to think about it more.”   
“I’m dizzy. I need to lay down. Where can I rest?” you say. As you sway back in fourth. “Follow me.” Quan Chi says. As he leads you through this huge dark cavern you finally see light. “What room is that with all the lights?” “This is your room if you do choose to live here. For now you can lay in it. Noob Saibot decorated like how we saw at your apartment.” He opens the door all the way. You string lights hanging from wall to wall. A huge body mirror, a pure white desk, a queen bed that is floating with blue lights underneath, a private bathroom, and best of all a painting of Blue Diamond. You have been wanting this painting for months, a young Black boy in your neighborhood painted it on a side of your building and you never had the time to ever get a good picture of it. But here is a decent picture of this beautiful miral of you as a hero. You started to tear up. Noob Saibot stands at the doorway and they see you begin to cry, they thought you hated it and ran away. If they would have stayed a second after they would have heard you say, “ This is beautiful. I have to thank him after I sleep.This made this horrible moment a lot better. Quan Chi I will have my decision after I wake up.” Quan Chi replies, “Listen, I get you are confused and sad. We can work something out for your Earthream life if you pick my side. Blue Diamond, Noob Saibot and I can not wait to have a warrior like you to fight beside us.” He leaves the room, you strip all the way down into nothing and jump into bed. You think about life, and end up crying yourself to sleep.


	9. A simple question

You roll over. Your sleep was so deep you felt brand new. The pain from the bullets were healing nicely. Your sleep was so deep in fact you didn't even notice you where you were, you thought you were in your apartment about to wake up to look out the window to the beautiful view, you had on Earthrealm. You reach out for the other pillows you always sleep with, but there's none. You love to cuddle in your sleep so your hand is still moving around looking for a pillow. As your brain tries to put the pieces together to why there's no pillow your eyes spring open. You jump up in a panic, you look around in this beautiful room. As you know this is not your home. “Blue, are you awake, it's time for your decision”, Quan Chi calls out. “Yeah, I'm awake” you reply back. As your brain continues to go in circles, so does your stomach. “Well whenever you are ready come out here come to your right until you see a conference like room. I'll be waiting.” He walks away, you jump up and run to the bathroom you look at yourself in the mirror.Blinking super fast does not make what you see go away.

The vampire-like skin, and the jet black hair are just the tip of the iceberg if you tell Quan Chi yes. You just stare into the mirror at yourself, your naked self, your true new self. In your eyes you have never seen something go from so much brightness to so much darkness. In your eyes you never thought you would see yourself look like this. “I never thought this would happen either Blue.” you hear a slight whisper. You see nothing but all of your senses scream someone or something is with you. You look back into the mirror, turn on the sink and throw water into your face. All you can hear is heavy breathing. Your mind is racing so much you can't tell if it's yours or someone else's. You walk towards your dresser and see regular clothes. You pull out underwear, a sports bra, and sweatpants. You try to think about your decision as you put the clothes on but you are thinking about everything else. A quick glisp around the room again, you spot a mini fridge. You open it finding all of your favorite drinks, you grab a water and leave the room. 

Walking down this corridor gives you the creeps you try not to think about it. Bright lights flash at the end of the corridor, you assume that's where you need to be. As you walk past the other doors you hear screams, the things being screamed at are probably going to leave a toll on you. You walk past the third door and hear something hit up against it, the door flies open and you see a dark slimy creature run at you and push you on to the ground. The creature continues to run, as three other creatures chase after it. “What the fuck?” you hear. “Exactly” you reply back still not sure who is talking to you or if you are going insane from all the madness. “Where is she? I went to get her 20 minutes ago.” Quan Chi says. You hear it from down the hall so you jump up and run down the hall. “I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!” a high pitch man screams from behind you. You hear it and begin to run faster, crashing into something as you run falling right on top of it. You close your eyes, scared to see what you ran into. 

“Are you okay?” Noob says. You recognize the voice so you open your eyes, you look down and you are on top of Saibot. “Yea,I'm okay. Something back there scared me. Sorry Saibot.” Saibot replies with, “This is not that bad, I've had worse on top of me.” You roll off of him and Noob grabs your hand and pulls you up. “Trust me, the things that run through these halls are Quan Chi’s creations. None of them will hurt you, unless they have a serious death wish.” Noob says. The three of you walk into this surprisingly nice conference room, with a huge window overseeing all of the Netherrealm. “Wow it's nice in here.” Quan Chi says “Yes, I know. Now let's get to business Blue Diamond. Yes or no. Do you want me to finish your life? Or will you be my warrior?” You take a seat at this huge table with rollie chairs. Looking around trying to buy time but you know this. If you say no, he will probably have your soul tortured forever. If you say yes, there's a chance you can still visit Earthrealm.


	10. Compassion

Noob stares at you, he thinks about what you are going to say. He would love to have company, an ally, for the rest of his life. Quan Chi promised Noob Saibot he would have a future queen, you of course did not know about that being a part of the agreement. He just wanted you to say yes. Because you would be saying yes to him as well with this answer, you obviously have no choice. If Quan Chi said it would be good for Netherrealm you have to say yes or you would be punished. Noob Saibot already had a plan for you if you said no, he would help you escape because if not you would be tortured the rest of eternity. As Noob does not have compassion, he has some for you. A heart for you. He doesn't remember this feeling from when he was Bi-Han but he knows he is not supposed to feel it. As Noob Saibot plans for your answer, all he can do is stare at you. “What is this feeling?” Noob says to himself. He had felt what Saibot felt when you ran into him. You were straddling Saibot when you both were on the ground. Saibot enjoyed it a little too much, making Noob experience the same feeling. Saibot felt your boobs in his face when you first landed on top of him.   
Quan Chi says “Now let's get to business Blue Diamond. Yes or no. Do you want me to finish your life? Or will you be my warrior?” When he asked time froze for Noob Saibot, scared to know what you would say and ready to help you escape. You say “I know I have no real choice here Quan Chi. So without having to be tortured into submission. I’m just going to say yes and go along with it.” Saibot starts clapping. Noob is grateful but still in shock and Quan Chi says “ Perfect. Now here are the beautiful things that I have neglected to tell you.” You look at him with anger, “Are you kidding me? There's more?” Noob Saibot shakes their heads.   
Quan Chi says “ Well Blue Diamond what did you expect? Just for you to become a powerful warrior overnight. You are still healing from the time you played hero on Earthrealm and look where that got you. Dead!” Noob puts his hand up in Quan Chi face, “ Quan Chi, are you serious right now? She agreed to fight alongside us.You lied to her by not telling her the full truth and you expect her to not be mad right now? Why did you have to bring up her death?.....” As Noob was standing up for you, you realized Noob Saibot knew the plan as well without informing you either. Hurt you get up, walk out the room and walk around finding your way back to your room. Noob bangs his fist on the desk, breaking a piece off. “Fuck. You know damn well you should have told her. Now she will never trust us.” “Yes, she will Noob. Don't forget you have to kiss her ass anyway until she agrees to start the shadow army with you. I'll let you get to work on that.” Quan Chi points to the door for Noob Saibot to leave. “ Don't forget Noob. She's different from you, she still has her soul, empathy, and compassion. That's what makes her different from you. So make it up to her.” Saibot says, “How do we do that?” “You two stalked her for months, what makes her happy? It should be dark on some part of Earthrealm right now go get her something that would make her happy.”


	11. Your ID has arrived

You run in your room and slam the door behind you. Looking around the room you pick up the first throwable thing in your sight which is a clock. You throw the clock off the wall, screaming in anger and the clock is sucked into a portal. Not Noobs dark purple and black portal but your blue sparkly one. “What the fuck?” You pick up the lamp and throw it as well, but also being sucked into a portal. Another femmine voice says “ Blue,stop it, you are acting like a baby. You know Noob Saibot only had to lie because of Quan Chi.” You no, a dark blue, shadowy figure with a diamond dust belt comes out of a portal, carrying your clock and lamp. You in complete shock are completely speechless. “I am your shadow Blue. You can refer to me as..” “Diamond” you finish the sentence. “Bingo” as she puts the lamp and clock back. “Listen Blue. Noob Saibot did not mean to hurt you.” You sit on the bed, “Yes I’m aware Diamond but it hurts because..” “You like him I know. Just think of me as your inner conscious. Your unconscious, conscious if you will. I am your ID. Remember that from Psych 100, with that weird ass professor?” You smile and giggle, “Yeah I remember ID. And that professor. Half the class dropped out because they didnt learn anything because all she did was talk about sex and Pete Davidson (oddly enough this is true I had a psych professor who did this the whole semester lol).” “See Blue I am your ID. You might have not learned a damn thing but I did. I remember all the things you pushed aside.” 

Noob Saibot knocks on the door, “Blue? Are you okay? I really want to apologize for Quan Chi. I know you don't like me right now, but know I still need to be your ally. We need to grow a stronger relationship.” Diamond opens the door,“Hello Noob Saibot nice to meet you finally. Come in.” You get up from the bed to greet them and see a decent size brown bag in Noob’s hand. “What’s that?” you say, pointing at the bag. “ You can only have it if you accept my apology.” Saibot screams “And give us a hug to show you are not going to kill us.” Diamond standing behind Noob Saibot gives you the look to do it. “ I forgive you and I won't kill you both” you say in a sweet tone. “Hug?” Saibot says in a questioning like tone. You walk to Noob and wrap your arms around his shoulders hugging him tight. His arms wrap around your waist, he is cold to the touch more than you are. He feels like he doesn't want to let go when you break your arms but he lets go to not make it weird. You snatch the bag from his hands in a playful manner and jump on the bed. You know it's a bottle, you open the bag seeing the red top. You look at Noob with excitement, “We're partying now.” Diamond slams the door back. You pull out the whole bottle and its a liter bottle of Fireball Whiskey, which is your favorite. Saibot says, “I thought you would say that.” Saibot summons a portal, pulling out a pack of plastic shot glasses and another bottle of Fireball. Diamond says, “Oh you came prepared, I like that.” As she touches Saibot’s shoulder. Saibot looks her up and down in disbelief. All four of you sit on the ground, you sit in between Noob Saibot and Diamond is across from you. Saibot then pulls out of a portal a deck of cards. The rest of the evening you four play cards and drink. 

After both bottles are gone, Diamond suggests another game. (If you haven't been able to notice Diamond is basically your freak, dark, and evil side she is the total opposite of your shyness) Diamond “Lets play strip poker.” Saibot “I’m in.” Noob and you scream “NO!” Diamond “You guys are lame.” You “ You two arent wearing any clothes anyway. So what would you do?” Saibot “I can figure something out.” As he winks at Diamond. Noob “Okay then. Blue, want to join me on a walk away from here?” You “Yes the hell I do.” He grabs your hand and pulls you off the ground. Saibot “Yall missing out.” You and Noob collectively say, “Bye” Heading out the door and giggling, you both are bonding. Which is a win for Noob and Quan Chi.


	12. Seeing red

Coming up on an edge you look down. “Is that lava? Fire? Souls? Why did you bring me here?” You questioning Noob made him quite annoyed, but him trying to get on your good side he held himself back from saying things he would regret. “Well, we are here to enjoy the view. This is where I come when I’m mad at Quan Chi, since I would rather we remain as myself instead of having to be tortured. I thought that we would be able to both share this place since I know you will get frustrated with me and Quan Chi a lot. Plus I wanted to be the one to tell you about what he has not told you.” You shake your head, sit on the edge with your legs dangling, Noob sits beside you.  
You: “This is actually a beautiful view for something so dark. I know Netherrealm is known for its darkness. I heard it's as dark as every soul that inhabits it and only evil resides here. So how am I supposed to trust you, Quan Chi, or anyone else happen to meet down here if yall are known for evil and I am not.”  
Noob: “Well, I don't know how you are to trust me but I can tell you now I was not always dark and cold. I was human, a cryomancer. I had a family when I was alive..”  
You cut him off: “You were the original Sub-Zero? I've heard about you when I started researching my powers.”  
Noob: “Yeah, my original name is Bi-Han. I was murdered by Scorpion. And descended here, Quan Chi resurrected me and took every single shred of humanity in me. So I know how it feels. The only lucky part of you is that he lets you keep your humanity, Diamond is the part of you that has none at all unless you control it.”  
You: “ Well please teach me how to contain her. Im pretty sure our shadows are having sex right now. Is that even possible? Like what in the hell could they possibly be doing right now? I feel some of the things going on and I’m very confused.”  
Noob laughs a little bit: “Yeah, I've kinda learned to master the disconnect of him and I. He has too. You and Diamond have to work on it.” You move closer to Noob as now you feel comfortable with him around.  
You: “Do you know what a pinky promise is?”  
Noob: “No.” You grab his hand as he looks very confused. You take his pinky and with yours.  
You: “Its a bit silly but I do this with all my friends.” Noob smiles under his mask since you two are friends now. You: “ Okay, the rule is when you do this promise you lock pinkies. You can not break the promise because if you do it's like breaking this bound we have.” Noob shakes his head.  
Noob: “What’s the promise?”  
You: “ You have to tell me why Quan Chi chose me and what else he wants with me. Plus you can not keep secrets from me and I wont keep them from you. Promise?” You tighten your pinky grip around his and he does the same.”  
Noob: “Promise.” He smiles again and you let go go.  
You: “Okay. Time for you to talk.”  
Noob: “From what I can tell you, he wants to see if he can take some of you humanity and put it into someone else in Netherrealm, I assume me. He then wants us to become involved with each other because to make his army we need to be insync. To be insync we have to be together physically and emotionally on the same page.” Your mouth drops.  
You: “So we need to make babies is what you are telling me?”  
Noob: “Something like that. But from what Quan Chi explains it's not like how humans have babies, the same possess just different outcomes.” You get up.  
You: “I want to talk to him now. Let's summon Diamond and Saibot because this is crazy.”  
Noob: “What you dont want to have sex with me?It's not like I didnt hear you moan my name at that “party” when you orgasmed for another man. Do you know how that made me feel?” He was getting visually upset, you were very concerned due to him being much larger than you and not knowing how to use your full powers. He continues on “ You have no choice anyway. You are here with me and that's it. Even if Quan Chi brought you back to Earthrealm you would die again, because they don't like you at home.” You continue to back up until you are one step away from the edge.  
You: “Noob are you serious right now? You really want to go there? That's why your brother wants you dead. All of the Lin Kuei want you dead…”  
Noob: “Don't you ever mention those sad, weak bitches to me ever again” You did even notice what had just happened. He really just snapped like that, and your comeback made it worse. He pushes you over the edge, falling thousands of feet into an ocean of lava.


	13. Breaking into Darkness

Noob yells “I tried being nice to you but now you need to be punished for pissing me off. I want to give you this and all other realms, we can have it all if you would just do as I say.” Noob summons a portal sucking you in. You had no way of stopping it since you were free falling, that lava would have been better. You realize this once you have stopped falling. In this portal the darkness looked exactly like the liquid you found in your apartment just days ago, when your life was simple. You had just finished your third year of college, you had outlived a horrible pandemic, now this. You cheated deaf so many times before but this darkness brought a different type of despair and misery upon you. You knew you had your arms in front of you but could not see them, with no prevail your glowing bright eyes could not even cast an ounce of light. The sudden lack of sight threw your equilibrium off, not to no help it was deafen silence which really made it worse. You barely could stand in fear of running into something, crawling on all fours like a blind and deaf dog. It was sad, you were getting more and more creeped out.   
“Hello?” you continued to crawl. “Noob I’m sorry, just let me out….I get it I hurt your feelings just help me please.” “Blue can you hear me?” Diamond calls out, she's not in the portal you know for a fact but you can hear her in your thoughts. “Diamond, Noob put me in a portal I can't summon you. I cant summon a portal, I cant even use my powers. GET HELP! GET QUAN CHI NOW!” “I’m on it. Don't go crazy” Diamond yells.   
As you crawl around on the floor in the dark yelling “Noob. Stop playing around. I’m scared.” Diamond is running around Quan Chi’s place looking for him. “Quan Chi! Quan Chi!” to no prevail he is nowhere to be found. Diamond runs around a corner and runs smack into Noob, she looks up seeing twenty other copies of Saibot. She jumps back “Well, hey there Noob and…...Saibottttttts.” Noob says, “Cut the crap Diamond I know you’ve talked to her.” “Talk to who? Your mama? Because honestly I do owe her a phone call.” The Saibots laugh, the part of Noob’s face she could see screamed he’s pissed so she takes off running down the way she came from. “Get her!” he says in his raspy voice. As Diamond runs she is screaming into your head, “HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS!” You yell back “RUN, GO INTO A PORTAL AND MAKE SURE SAIBOT CAN'T GET TO YOU!” You yell for Noob, “Leave Diamond alone you asshole.” Diamond manages to run into your assigned room and locks the door, buying her some time to summon a portal to disappear without a trace.  
You keep yelling. You stop crawling, finally tiring out. Continue to scream, until you feel your legs get grabbed. You are dragged across the ground trying to fight for dear life. You scream, managing to kick one of the hands off of your leg, but it goes right back on and continues to drag you. “Let me go you fucking assholes! Get the fuck off me now!” The dragging stops and all you see is white dots appear all around you. “What the fuck?” You jump up, you walk towards the white dots, it's too tempting not to since that's the only thing you see. The closer you walk the more obvious the white dots appear to be eyes. You look and the white eyes seem to have formed a circle around you, from your quick observation it had to be about ten sets of eyes. You try to charge towards one set of white eyes. As your shoulder connects to make the hit, your arms are grabbed pulling you. The pair of eyes, whoever they belong to, hit the ground. You are dragged to the ground, back to the middle of the circle. “Are you ready to behave?” that question comes from all who surround you, it echos. “Fuck you!” you scream. “That's fine. The king of darkness knows how to set you straight Blue.” You scream out again, “Noob if you are going to make your shadows do your dirty work it seems kind of low for someone who I am supposed to be made from. Because I have balls unlike you.” Noob appears behind you without you realizing it, he hooks you with his sickle and brings you into him so that you are still facing away from him. The sickle rests around your hips, and grabs your throat with the other hand. “That’s fine Blue. You do have some obvious balls on you, to be speaking to me like that. But I know exactly how to knock the balls right off of you.” He hooks his sickle into his back and lets you go. His shadows slowly walk closer to you, “What the….” before you could even finish speaking a shadow jumped on you taking you down to the ground. He's on top of you trying to take your sports bra off, you put your foot on his chest and kick him off. You crawl backwards trying to get away. You manage to jump up running towards Noob, who is walking out of the portal, he stands in the portalway seeing you run for dear life. He waves and the portal slowly starts to close, the shadows not far behind. (Picture it in slow motion) You jump your whole body off the floor, your hands reach the portal as the portal is too small to fit you. You land on the floor, trying to stretch the portal with your hands, not breathing because the fall knocked all the wind out of you. As you fit with the portal the shadows catch up to you, try to drag you from the portal one of them takes your shoes off, the portal closes. You are dragged away screaming in horror.   
When they stop dragging you, two grab your arms and one takes your pants off as you kick to no avail he still gets them off. “HELPPPP!!!!” you scream the two holding your arms rip your bra in half exposing your breast. They let you go, you realize they can see just fine but you can still only see their eyes. One of the shadows grabs your hand and pulls you to stand up. No more hiding your naked body, all ten shadows stare at you. You try to charge at a shadow, you fail and land back on the ground. The more you are in this portal the more tired you become. The shadow you charged at gets on top of you leaving his ink all over your body, the shadows were acting on straight impulse, nothing less. The other shadows held your arms back above your head. The shadow on top puts himself inside you. Thrusting fast, running on nothing but impulse. One tries to position himself underneath you as you continue to scream and kick your legs.The shadow underneath you puts himself in you at the same time. The other shadows let go of your arms, because you could barely move due to the grip the two had on you. They thrusted fast and deep into both of your tight holes, as you screamed from the pleasure and for help. The shadows took turns on you putting you in all different positions you could not fight back, you were so tired at a certain point you gave up, and started crying. Everytime a shadow had that tight pussy or ass they did not care about where they finished. You were covered in the dark ink, you felt the stickiness.A shadow put you in the 69 position as another pressed your head down on to the cock that was in front of your face. One came up from behind you and put his cock into your tight ass.   
Tears continued to run down your face.You tried your best to to place yourself somewhere else, but your mind couldn't do it. You were broken enough to seem as you were going to deal with your new life and not try to fix it, never wanting this to happen ever again. The eyes begin to disappear, your humanity completely taken from you. “I believe you are done fucking with me right Blue?” You are completely drained it was so unnatural you didn't enjoy not a piece of what happened. Laying there lifeless basically, Noob walks to you and squats down in front of you. He strokes your hair out of your face “That knocked the balls clean off you and I didnt have to do it myself. Maybe you are not as big and bad as I thought. Quan Chi will not like a weak warrior, if you behave I will teach you to be better. This is just a preview of what you would need to do to create the army Blue.” A portal opens underneath your body dropping you right into your bed. The ink hand prints all over your naked body. Diamond appears, closes the door and locks it. “Blue, he cut our communication off somehow. What happened to you?” You are speechless and shaking laying on the bed. The communication process that allows you and Diamond to talk telepathically allows Diamond to also feel everything. It comes back, and Diamond is hit with all the emotion you feel all at once. She starts crying, “Blue, stand up please we have to do something?” She was shaking you. Since she was not there or able to communicate she doesn't know what happened so she starts freaking out. She gets a blanket and throws it over you both. She begins to spoon you to stop you from shaking, “We will fight this together. No matter what I will not let you endure whatever happened ever again.” She kisses you on the cheek, leaving the same ink behind but hers is sparkly and also wanted.


	14. Season 2: You can't break my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, thank you for waiting.

You grab your head, rolling over on to your stomach. “Blue wake up. Come on it's been a week. Quan Chi is pissed, I can't keep you in this portal forever.” You open one eye “Portal?” You see Blue kneeling next to you, and this blue dust all around both of you. You jump up “A week?” Diamond shakes her head and gets up, “Finally, damn girl we need to get back in the game. You have to take vengeance on Noob.  
Meanwhile in Quan Chi’s meeting room. “I can't believe you did that to her. AND NOW YOU DECIDE IT'S A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME YOU BROKE HER!” Noob sitting in the rollie chair trying to act unbothered by the whole situation, “You told me to do what I had to do.” “Noob, are you a fucking idoit? Did I accidently take your brain cells away when I turned you from Bi-Han into you? What makes you think you had to do that to break her?” Saibot walks through a portal, “I told him not to do it.” “See even your fucking shadow has more sense than you.” Noob sits up in his chair and leads forward “The girl is fine.” “Oh now you want to speak as if she's human?” Quan Chi’s look could kill Noob. “Well, 20% human.” Saibot says. Quan Chi stares daggers into Saibot’s cold white eyes. “I’ll see you later, Noob you got this,” Saibot walks back into the portal.  
As Noob is being laid out on a silver platter by Quan Chi, Diamond is trying to reconnect your soul. You two are walking around the portal. “Listen Blue. This is your lowest point. You can snap out of this.” You start to cry uncontrollably, limping from the pain that the shadows left you with. “Fine we can go back to the room.” The portal opens back into your room. “I will come up with a plan. Go take a long bath because girl we are going to be working our asses off.” Blatantly confused as hell to what the fuck she means you fall on to the bed. “Why do we need a plan Diamond? And what's the point I don't even remember most of what happened.” Diamond yells “But I do! I fucking see through those eyes of yours I saw everything and you brain is trying to push away the worse parts. Blue we can do a lot and I promise you we will be free from this mess.” You limp into the bathroom and stop and look at Diamond, “Even if we get out of here don't you think that this curse, me how I look right now, will never go away. Put that into your head, I will never be free. We will never be free. Noob Saibot will be free, and Bi-Han won't either. Give it a rest Diamond, I don't think we have the brains or the power to get out of this mess.”  
Back to Quan Chi’s meeting room. “She would have to do this anyway, in the long run, so why not break her in?” Noob says while getting visibly upset. “Yes, I know both of you would have to go through that to create the army, but in no way did we need to break her trust. Does she remember anything? Does Diamond know anything?” Noob looks at Quan Chi, “I don't know. I haven't seen Blue or Diamond since that day. If Diamond has the same senses as Saibot then she knows what happened in that portal, without even being there.” Quan Chi takes a seat and puts his hands on his face, “We need to find them and make them not remember anything.”  
As Diamond is walking the halls thinking about a plan she hears the conversation between Quan Chi and Noob. Diamond’s plan becomes clear to her after hearing that last sentence. Diamond sprints down the hall to your bedroom. As you are trying to put on clothes. “I know what we have to do!” You look visibly confused, “Let it go….” “No listen to me. They are looking for the both of us.You have to play dumb to the whole sitituation. That's the only way we are going to show them that we still have dying legence to Quan Chi.” Diamond pulling you away from the mirror, “You have to do this, then everything will fall into place.” You roll your eyes in disbelief but she is you “Fine. Now let me get dressed.” Diamond smiles, “Now act innocent and normal” You shake your head, while continuing on a bra and panties, and a black jumpsuit. You tie your hair in a bun. “Can we leave now?” You ask Diamond. “Are you ready to act normal?”  
As leaving out the door you and Diamond hear “Nice to finally see you two.” Saibot says. “Well hello cutie.” Diamond says. You roll your eyes “Get a room.” You walk down the hallway as the lovebirds follow behind you. You open the door to the rest of the Netherrealm. “Where are yall going?” Saibot says. “We are going to practice with our new powers. Want to come?” Diamond says. Saibot shakes his head and leads us to the training grounds, a huge field of dead grass overlooking the bridge of immortality. For several hours Saibot helped Diamond become a better shadow assistant in fighting. Showing her the famous shadow tackle, slide and tele-slam. Diamond and you made up a move called the portal run. It is when you both summon portals under your feet while running instead of being on the ground. After perfecting the move Saibot screams “Okay let's put it to good use.” You say “My leg is starting to hurt.” You fall to your knees, Saibot “Well how did you hurt your leg?” Diamond speaks up very fast, “She still has pain from the bullets.”  
You look and Diamond and she winks at you. “Oh if they were still bothering you you can ask Quan Chi for something.” You stand up, shake your leg out, “No let's finish this first.” A dark portal opens and three other shadows walk out. Saibot shouts, “Get past us!” You look at Diamond, she summons a sword. You being bold walk straight up to a shadow and punch him in the face. As another shadow comes from behind, Diamond is fighting the other shadow. “Blue behind you.” A dagger forms in your hand and you stab the shadow behind you. And another one of your shadows comes from inside of you sliding and kicking the other one in the face and disappears. Diamond kicks the shadow in the balls, takes her sword and starts to fight against Saibot, with his sickle. Every swing is a block or miss, it's like they are in sync. You on the other hand not so much, your leg gives out on you causing you to fall and one of the shadows jumps on top of you. About to put a hammer to your face when a kunai connected to a chain pierces the shadow on top of you. The shadow is dragged off you, you weren't in real danger the shadow wasn't going to kill you(I hope ;)). All the fighting stops, everyone looks at the shadow and gets dragged away like a doll being pulled by a toddler.


	15. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Noob comes running out of a portal, “ What the fuck are you doing here?” Quan Chi runs out of the portal, you get up from the fight and Diamond says “Oh my gosh, it's Scorpion. Remember reading about him Blue?” You shake your head yes, incomplete shock all of the other shadows disappear. Quan Chi says “That's not the Scorpion you study.” Noob approaches Scorpion, with Saibot right behind him. “I said what the FUCK are you doing here?” Scorpion looks up from the shadow attached to his kunai, and points directly at you. Scorpion begins to walk towards you. Noob Saibot run to block his path. “Have you lost your fucking mind go back to your fire.” “I killed you before, don't make me do it again, get out of my way.” Scorpion pushes Noob Saibot out the way, and continues to walk straight to you. Quan Chi puts a green mist like wall in front of you. Diamond grabs your arm and pulls you to get up. Both of you walk back away from the wall. “I know what your secret is Quan Chi. You killed that girl.” Diamond and you both look at each other confused. “(Your name), you think you died by accident….” Saibot tackles Scorpion to the ground and Noob summons a portal to take you and Diamond back to your room.   
“What the fuck was that? We have to get back out there.” Diamond says. You summon a portal, just to walk through it and be in your room still. “What the hell?” You scream. Diamond goes for the door trying to get it to open. “Quan Chi had to have cursed this room. That is Master Hasashi.” Diamond claims. “I knew it.” You summon a huge hammer and start to hit the wall near the door, you see the other side and so does Diamond. Both you hit the wall until the hole was big enough for you to fit through. “Lets go” you say while yelling down the hallway to the exit. As you both reach the last turn before the exit, “How did I know you would figure away out?” a random voice says and then boom.  
You feel as light as a cloud. You can barely open your eyes, all you can think to yourself is how comfy you are. Your brain is playing a curl joke telling you that you are in your apartment sleeping on a nice cold morning cuddled up to your blankets and pillows, well that's what you think. You feel around the bed feeling warmth but not feeling what it is coming from. You finally open your eyes, to see Diamond passed out in your bed as well. “Diamond?” “Uhhh?” “Wake up.” She rolls over to face you. “What happened?” “You are asking the wrong person Diamond.” “I can barely move.” “Same here.” “Are we communicating telepathically Blue?” “Are your lips moving Diamond?” “I don't know” As her lips are literally moving. “Diamond you are talking.” “Oh.” She gets up and all of the sparkle is gone. No crushed diamonds inside. “Diamond, look in the mirror I think something is wrong.” She walks to the mirror and looks, looks at you and falls backwards into a portal. You gain the strength to sit up. A knock at the door. “Come in.” Noob walks in alone with a tray of food. “Hey, you missed meals for the last eight days. Thought you would like your favorite food.” you look at the tray seeing your favorite foods. “Oh wow thank you.” He sits it on the bed, and starts to leave. “No stay talk with me.” Noob panics a little because he doesn't know if you remember anything, ‘I kinda have to work out so can we talk later?” You shake your head, still only remembering to act normal.


	16. The core

Noob closes the door behind him while leaving. You open a portal to find Diamond laying down. She is completely dark like a shadow. “Diamond!” you yell into the portal, she doesn't answer so you crawl into the portal. “Diamond! We have to get out of here” you grab her arm to roll her over only to see even darker handprints on her body. All over this bright blue portal hand dark handprints and footprints. “Listen Blue, you are becoming a pain in the ass.” You turn around with a dagger in hand, you don't see anyone but one of Noob’s portals. “You know that I know everything about you Blue. You may be able to hide in your portal just to think you and Diamond can devise plans or to be alone. But you are never alone every inch of you is mine. Even your insides, just look at how Diamond is covered with me, all of your shadows are the same way. Its time For you to submit and I am going to break you this time.”   
You start to shake Diamond, she rolls over and gets on her knees while holding her head. The portal begins to shake uncontrollably, Noob’s portal is starting to swallow your portal. You pick Diamond up and she wraps herself around your back. You have to keep her alive because she is the only one who will be able to keep your mind from being broken. You start to run as fast you can, “ I don't even know why you try to run Blue. You are mine.” Noob screams from the portal, taking his step into your portal. The portal begins to twist like it is a tornado. “Keep running Blue.” Diamond whispers. You continue to run as fast as you can and a portal starts to form in front of you. Diamond created a portal for you to escape Netherrealm. Saibot and other shadows begin to run after you. The portal is starting to fade because Diamond doesn't have enough health, you dive into the portal.   
You hit the ground extremely hard and roll. You look around and Diamond is gone, “Diamond?.... Diamond!!!” Spinning around in circles unable to see her or anything for that matter. You continue to walk around and a trail of diamond dust appears and you begin to follow it. After walking for awhile you find a diamond, and Diamond sitting next to it. “Diamond! Your alive, I thought i left you.” Diamond stands up and takes the diamond and holds it out you. “Do you know what this is (your name)?” “Yeah, a diamond.” “Well technically yes but its not just a diamond. This is us. This is how you get your powers. Now look up.” You look up to see a dark circle above the diamond. “That is the magic Quan Chi put on you. If we damage it I go back to just being in your head. This is where Noob Saibot also can not be.”


End file.
